


Wave vs King K Rool

by Andrew78591



Series: Vs Battles [5]
Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), Donkey Kong Country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew78591/pseuds/Andrew78591
Summary: Like on land, there are many types of fighters in the seven seas. The most well-known of these kind of fighters are the Navy's sailors and deadly pirates. And for today's fight, it's going to be sailor vs pirate. Like Wave, sailor to the Jaegers. And King K Rool, the pirate captain to the Krempling Krew. Who will win? Who will die? Let's find out.
Series: Vs Battles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659688
Kudos: 1





	Wave vs King K Rool

**Author's Note:**

> Fighters of the Sea - Wave vs King K. Rool

In the middle of a bright sunny day, the beach was very beautiful and magnificent to see. With the clean blue water, the white sand, and the green jungle and cliffside nearby, it was truly a amazing tropical site to see. It was very quiet with only the sound of the waves hitting the shore and the noises of animal life from the jungle. That is until the sound of crushing was made from the sand as someone was walking through the beach.

It was a fairly muscular young man that had short dark blue hair and eyes. With his hair having a cowlick. He wore a blue leather jacket, white shirt with a single blue line down the middle, and a red scarf with an anchor on it. He also had a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots. And finally, he had a black short sword, with a handguard and a chain link tassel on the hilt, on his back. This individual was the sailor to the Jaegers named Wave.

He was currently on a mission given to him by Esdeath to deal with a problem. Apparently, a town near this coastline have been sending in reports on their fruit supplies being stolen. Some mysterious thieves have stolen all their fruits; from apples, pineapples, coconuts, and kiwis. But the fruit they lost access to completely were their bananas. Because the Empire had other issues to deal with, the ice general send in Wave to deal with this as he was a sailor and had better knowledge on beachy environments. Wave was very confused when he got this assignment. He knew thieves would steal a lot of valuable things like money or very rare items. But fruits was not something he expected them to steal. Whatever the case, he needed to get them back to the people at the town no matter what.

Thanks to the locals, Wave was able to figure the most possible location for these thieves hideout could be. After another while of walking, the sailor found a cave within the cliffside. Seeing this as a possible hideout, he decided to enter and investigate. With a torch in hand, Wave enter the cave. The sailor walked through the cave as it was completely pitch black; with only his torch being his only light source. He walked for a while until he saw another source near. Seeing this. Wave pulled out his teigu sword and walked towards the light slowly; ready to face these culprits.

Once he made it towards the light, Wave saw himself in a cavern with other torches used for light. Inside this cavern piles and piles of fruit, however most of these piles were bananas. Sure he saw a pile of apples, coconuts, and pineapples, but almost all of the piles constitute of bananas. There were so many bananas that Wave was generally surprised. He knew that bananas were reported to be the most stolen out of all the fruits, but not to this degree. What surprised him even more was seeing these reptile like creatures near these piles of fruit.

"What the hell are these things?" Wave said to himself quietly to not be heard.

"Are they some new species of danger beast? And why are they stealing all this fruit from the locals?"

He kept thinking to himself until he thought of the most logical conclusion.

"Maybe there's a teigu user here and is controlling these danger beast. Whoever this person is, they need to be stopped."

With that, Wave sneaked around to find the this teigu user; avoiding being being detected by these strange reptile danger beasts. Eventually, the sailor found a certain area of the cavern that had a throne chair. He could see that there was someone sitting on it, but the shadows were covering the stranger up. Seeing this, Wave jumped out from his hiding spot and was now in front of the person.

**"What the? Who are you?!"** the stranger said in a loud and growl like voice.

"I'm someone who's here to take you in for the crimes you committed," Wave shouted as he pulled out his sword and pointed it as his new foe.

**"Listen here, you weird, ugly creature-"**

"Ugly?!"

**"I don't have time to deal with you. I have plans to do and I can't have you ruin them, creature,"** the shadowy figure said in annoyance.

Wave, now annoyed by his given nickname, decided to give this stranger a piece of his mind. "Okay, can you stop with 'the creature' nickname! Why are you even calling me that? Aren't you the same as me?!"

**"What?! You dare compare yourself to me?! You don't even have the looks to match mine,"** the stranger said proudly as he got up from his chair and walked out of the shadows. Now seeing what this stranger looked like, Wave was very much shocked from seeing his foe.

The man in front of him, was not a man. It wasn't even a human being. In front of Wave is a giant, green, obese reptile which was wearing a red cape, golden wristbands, a golden belly plate, and a gold crown. He had a crocodile like look with sharp claws and teeth. But the most notable feature of the creature was that his left eye had red veins and was very twitchy.

"Oh crap, a danger beast!" Wave backed away with caution as he readied for combat.

Those words made the reptile very much upset as he yelled at Wave in anger.

**"Danger beast?! That is not my name! I am the leader of the Kremling Army! I am King K Rool and I demand you show me respect!"**

Wave eyes widen in shock as well as his mouth gasped open. He has seen some strange things in his life like a gay scientist, a scary masked man who was actually really nice and polite, and a very crazy and unusual woman general. But a talking danger beast top it all as the craziest thing the sailor has ever witnessed.

"A-a talking danger beast? I did not, for the life of me, expect to see this," Wave said to himself somewhat quietly, still trying to wrap his head around what he is witnessing right now.

**"What's wrong? Amazed by my looks? I can't blame you. I am an incredible looking kremling."** King K Rool said with an attitude full of himself.

"Well you are something," Wave muttered still in shock. But then he remembered why he was there and snapped out of his shocked state. "Alright danger beast-"

**"IT'S KING K ROOL!"** Wave covered his ears from the out of nowhere scream from the krempling leader. "Ow okay, King K Rool. I don't exactly understand what you are, but what I do know is that I'm punishing you for stealing all this fruit. Then after that, I'm returning them!"

**"Oh really now? Well, that ain't happening. I need these fruits, especially the bananas, here so that my plan can go smoothly,"** the king explained.

"Plan? What kind of plan involves stealing all of this?!" Wave yelled at King K Rool.

**"Hehehe... it's simple. It's to weaken my enemies, the Kong Family. With their bananas gone they will starve to death and I'll be able to get rid of them once and for all."** King K Rool began to let out his evil laugh as his everything was going to plan. He had all the bananas and his ultimate weapon was ready to use against them. There was nothing those primates could do to stop him now. That is until...

"Kong Family? Starve them to death? What the hell are you talking about?!" Wave yelled, completely confused by the croc's words.

**"What do you mean? I'm here on Donkey Kong Island to get my revenge on the Kongs!"** Rool said in anger.

"Donkey Kong Island? You're in the western coastline near Laguna Town. And you stole all this fruit from the locals there," Wave explained firmly with some anger in his voice.

**"What?"**

King K Rool stood there quietly as he was around his head around on what the person said to him. Laguna Town? Shouldn't he and his army at Donkey Kong Island? Beginning his revenge plan on his nemesis: Donkey Kong along with the ape's family?

Hearing this, Rool stomped on the ground to create a small tremor in the cavern and yelled for one of his minions. **"Navigator! Map! Now!"** With his call, a krempling ran up to the, with a map in hand, and gave it to the king. Rool looking as the map for a bit, looking at every detail, and seeing this certain location. The croc's hands and body began to tremble as, when Rool rolled up the map, his face was that of anger and rage. The king then looked at the very scared krempling next to him.

**"You. Idiot!"** King K Rool slammed his fist on the krempling's head so hard that his minion was seeing stars around it. **"You read the map wrong. We were completely off course!"** King then punched the Krempling away from him.

**"Kremplings! We're in the wrong island, so pack everything up in the ships!"** The kremplings groaned and yelled in frustration from hearing this, but got to work on preparing for their voyage.

**"I can't believe this. And I thought that I would be able to get my revenge too,"** Rool said in disappointment as he began to walk away, completely forgetting about the intruder.

"Hey don't ignore me! What about all this fruit that stole from the town?!" Wave askes with authority in his tone.

**"Oh that? We're still keeping all of that. Since we came to the wrong island and now have to travel again, my army will need these for food supply. We need our vitamins and potassium when at sea,"** King K Rool simply said as he continued walking.

But then, Wave ran in front of King K Rool, stopping the reptile in his tracks. "Hold it right there."

"I'm not letting you go that easily. As a man of the seas, I'm going to take you down and return all this fruit back to the people," Wave said firmly with determination and confidence.

Rool simply smugly smiled at Wave with a little a chuckle as well. **"Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that?"**

"Simple, by doing this."

With that, Wave stabbed his black sword and yelled out two words, "Grand Chariot!"

Wave was then surrounded then engulf by this blue energy that came from the sword. Once the light stop and faded away, it revealed Wave in a black, full-body, armor that had a phantasmagoric defensive film behind his back.

"As a proud member of the Jaegers, I, Wave, will use everything I have to stop you," Wave said loudly with pride.

**"Hehehe, we'll see about that, Wave."**

Wave and King K Rool look at each other as they are in their battle stance. They look at each other, eyes fill with fire, as were ready to engage each other. 

**_ Fight! _ **

(Impulse to Victory - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3)

Both combatants ran towards each other as they engaged in battle. King K Rool was the first attack by throwing his arm down to crush Wave. But the sailor was quick enough to evade it and retaliated by punching the croc in his face. Wave didn't finish with that as he unleashed more punches and kicks around the King in fast speeds. Eventually, King K Rool was able to land of punch on the sailor and launched him to the wall of the cavern.

As Wave was getting up, he noticed the giant reptile running towards him. The sailor rolled out of the way; avoiding the croc's punch. The two began to trade blows with one another as well as block. Both were taking a lot of hits, but Wave was suffering more damage. King K Rool ended this exchange by punching Wave in the head and sending flying through the cavern, painfully rolling through the ground until he stopped. As the sailor got up, Wave held on his head as he felt it aching.

"Damn, I didn't think he could punch that hard. Gotta be careful with his strength."

King K Rool ran towards at the sailor on all fours and attacked Wave with his belly. The croc tried punching the sailor, but Wave recovered fast and jumped over his opponent. Wave then delivered a kick towards Rool's back, staggering the croc and delivered multiple punches as well. Wave ended the combo with a spin kick to the back of Rool's head; send the King a couple feet to the ground.

"Is that all you got? Cause, if that's the case, this will be an easy victory for me," Wave said with pride.

King K Rool growled in anger hearing what Wave said as he got up from the rocky ground. **"Is that so? Then you'll be surprised when I go all out."**

With that said, King K Rool pulled out from him a giant musket-like gun with the barrel so large, it looked like a cannon could fit. The croc then put on a typical pirate captain's hat. **"Now you'll see why I'm the captain to the Kremplings."**

The King began firing cannonballs out from his Blunderbuss weapon at Wave. The sailor evaded each cannonball coming at him as he ran towards the croc. Rool stopped firing and used the Blunderbuss to propel himself towards Wave. The sailor immediately jumped over the croc's attack. But this left him wide open as King K Rool stopped in his tracks and fired a direct shot Wave; sending him flying in the air. But the Captain as he sucked the cannonball back into the Blunderbuss and shot it again back at Wave, which launched him higher into the air.

With his opponent in the air, King K Rool moved underneath the airborne sailor and charged up a upwards head charge. Once fully charged, King K Rool launched himself towards Wave like a rocket and hit him with full force. This attack launched Wave towards the ceiling of the cavern, breaking through it.

Wave broke through the cavern ceiling and was now outside. He crash lands on to the sandy beach; making a crater in the process. As the sailor got up, he felt a lot of aching pain from his head and body. Wave barely got any breathing time as he saw a shadow covering him. He looked up and immediately jumped out of the way from getting crushed by King K Rool.

Seeing that his opponent dodged his attack, Rool grabbed his crown and threw it at Wave. The sailor was able to dodge it with ease and charged at the croc. The two combatants then locked with one another in a battle of strength. Pushing each other with all their might. It seemed Wave had to edge to win this strength war until he was in the head by something. That something being King K Rool's crown as it came back to it's target like a boomerang. With this opening, Rool smiled as he grabbed Wave by the head and smashed it to the ground. Wave tried getting up but was stomp down by the croc's foot. And then King K Rool used his metal belly to crush the sailor under his massive weight; creating a massive crater underneath.

When King K Rool got up on his feet, he see Wave completely caved into the ground not moving an inch. Seeing this, Rool laughed as he walked away from the sailor as he believed that he was victorious. However, that wasn't the case as Wave managed to get up and shake off any dizziness and pain from his body. Seeing his opportunity to strike, Wave flew into the air. Then he flew straight towards the croc at high speeds in a kicking position as he yelled out, "Grand Fall!"

King K Rool heard the yell and turned to the source of the noise; only to be kick right in the face by Wave. The kick not only created a huge crater underneath them, but pushed back the King through the sandy beach and into the jungle. Seeing this, Wave ran towards his opponent to finish him off. He followed the trail towards the end to face the croc, only to find nothing. King K Rool was completely nowhere to be found. Before he could look around to find the croc, King K Rool jumped out of nowhere from a bush near Wave and head butted him to the ground and then kicked away from him.

(Music End)

The King laughed at this as he pulled out from his back, a pair of boxing gloves on each hand. Rool punched his fists together two times then ran towards his opponent. As Wave was back on his feet, King K Rool threw a right hook at the sailor. Fortunately, Wave was able to react fast enough to evade the attack and gain some distance from the croc.

**"Let's have us a boxing match, sailor,"** King K Rool said as he was in a boxing stance.

"Oh you'll regret this," Wave said with confidence as he enter into his stance. "When it came to being in the Navy, Boxing is something I'm good at."

**"Ding, Ding"**

(Donkey Kong Country 64 - King K Rool Battle)

The two combatants move towards each other and began their boxing fight. They traded their punches and hooks with Wave getting some hits on the croc's belly and King K Rool got some on the sailor's head and body. Even though the sailor was holding his own, Wave was very much surprised that Rool is a very good boxer. Hell, despite being a really big guy, the King was very fast and nibble as he dodge his attacks like a professional. This confrontation continued until Rool found an opening and delivered two hook attacks on Wave and then uppercut him into the air.

Wave flew into the air until he managed to stop himself. "Looks like you forgot why me in the air is a bad idea." Wave used Grand Fall once again to take down the croc. However, King K Rool was prepared for this as he stick his belly out like a shield. While confused by this, Wave just went for it and kick the croc's belly. The sailor expected his kick to do a lot of damage on Rool. But instead, King K Rool's belly not only absorbed the attack, but it ricocheted the kinetic force back to the sailor and send him back into the blue sky.

Wave stops himself as he begins to think to himself. How the hell can a belly do something that? But he was brought back to reality as he was hit directly by a cannonball. He looked around to see who fired at him. He gets his answer as he see King K Rool with his Blunderbuss in hand and had his Helicopter Backpack to allow him to fly.

**"Let's see how well you do in a sky battle."** King K Rool flies towards aa he fires more cannonballs from his Blunderbuss. This time, however, the cannonballs had spikes on them. Wave flew around the cannonballs at fast speeds to avoid getting hit. Wave got close to the croc and tried punching him. But Rool moved out of the way in time and retaliated back by hitting Wave with the back of the Blunderbuss. Wave growled in anger and flew at King K Rool once again. The two combatants flew the sky in high speeds as they clash with each other. It was like that of two military planes in an intense dogfight. But instead of bullets and missiles being used, Wave was using his fists and legs to attack while King K Rool used his Blunderbuss for offense. The battle went on with neither one gaining an edge and both taking some damage.

Wave kept flying through the air, dodging every cannonball heading his way. He was looking for an opening he could use to get the upper hand on King K Rool but wasn't finding anything. That is until he descend close to the ocean's surface and found an opening on the croc. With this in mind, Wave flew at King K Rool as he clutched his fist. Rool tried to shoot down Wave with his Blunderbuss but he evaded them with ease.

"Let's see you fly without this!" Wave yelled out as he punches the Helicopter Backpack and reduce it into a bunch of broken pieces.

King K Rool stopped in the air momentarily and began grab on pat on his Helicopter Backpack only to feel and grab nothing but air. Knowing the reality that is happening now, King K Rool let out an **"oh"** and comedically fell all the way down to the ocean. However, Wave wasn't done and flew higher into the air and did a dropkick towards the croc at fast speeds.

"Boosted… Grand Fall!"

With that, Wave's speed was even after then before and behind him were two rings of four dark petals shaped like diamonds. Wave's attack connected with King K Rool with extreme force. This made King K Rool fall with much more speed and crashed into the ocean's water so hard that it created an enormous slash that reached the sky. After the splash stopped and the water settled, out of nowhere, a bunch of sharks came to where King K Rool was and began devouring him underwater.

(Music End)

Seeing this, Wave sighs in relief as he had defeated his opponent and saw that he was dealt with by sharks. With that in mind, Wave flew back to the hideout to return all the fruit back to the people. He eventually made it back to the hideout and found their ship dock. It looked like that there still a few ships that haven't sailed yet. This was perfect for him as he could use one of them to transport the fruit back much easier. Wave looked for the biggest ship and found the perfect one. Once he landed on the ship, the sailor examined it to see how it is. The ship was in good condition and could tell that it could withstand the toughest environments the seas had to offer. However, Wave did question why the ship was called Gangplank Galleon.

But before Wave could begin his plan, something jumped out of the water and onto the dock of the ship. Wave turned around to see what that was and he eye widen in shock at what he saw. He saw King K Rool staring at him with anger and rage in his eyes; his veining eye twitching even more than usual. His sharp teeth were clenching, his hands were gripping into fists, and steam was coming out of his head. The most noticeable part of Rool was that there was a shark biting on his arm and the croc didn't even flinch from this. Needless to say, but Wave was questioning how this King was still alive after everything that happened to him.

"What the hell? How are you alive?!" Wave yelled in confusion, wanting to know.

**"Back where I come from, I've taken worse hits."** King K Rool stopped talking to punch the shark off with him and threw the creature back into the water. **"And I mean much, much worse,"** he finished with a lot of anger in his voice. So much so that it sounded like he was about to explode with rage.

**"And after what you did to me back there, I am angry. So angry that I want to bury you 60 feet into the ocean floor. So I'm done playing Mr Nice Guy. I'm going to make sure you're taken down for good and that they never found your body,"** King K Rool said with low tone voice, filled with malice, as he began to crack his knuckles.

After hearing all that, Wave couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by King K Rool's threat. While he didn't know much about his opponent, Wave can tell that he was not someone to mess with when it came to his anger. He could feel no much anger and malice in him that it was scary. The croc even threaten to possibly kill him when this is over, and after engaging in battle with him, Rool had the strength to backup that claim.

However, Wave would not allow this fear to overcome him. He remembered that this mission is very important for him to complete it for three reason. One: the people at Laguna Town needed him to help them get their fruit back. Two: he didn't want to get punished by Esdeath after his last failure. And, most importantly, three: he wanted to be back with his teammates. Bols, Run, and Kurome were people he enjoyed being with despite their weird quirks. Wave wanted to be with them again and celebrate in completing his first ever mission on his own as a Jeager. With these reasons in mind, Wave snapped out of his scared state and took on a his fighting stance.

"That won't happen, because I won't allow you to back up your claim," Wave said sternly with a tone of determination. "There's still people that are relying on me to help them get their fruit back and I plan on doing that. So, as a member of the Jaegers, I will stop you!"

Despite his rage, King K Rool simply made a cocky smile at the sailor. **"We'll see about that."**

(Gangplank Galleon - Super Smash Bros Ultimate)

King K Rool let out some steam from his nostrils and then gave out a massive roar as he was ready for combat.

With that, both combatants ran towards each other and tackled one another. Then began to unleash a barrage of punches at each others while blocking at the same. This went on for awhile until King K Rool find an opening and grabbed Wave. Once in his grasp, Rool jump into the air and then slammed Wave down onto his shoulders when he reached the ground. The croc threw in the air and charged up punch then released on the sailor, causing major damage towards him. King K Rool tried attacking Wave again but the sailor recovered quick enough roll out of the way then delivers a sucker punch on the croc's face. Wave tries kicking Rool but he catches his leg and began spinning him around and slamming the poor sailor onto the wooden deck multiple times before tossing him the other end side of the ship.

Wave rolled through the deck in pain and was stopped as the ship's railing. Despite feeling pain, Wave got up and ran towards King K Rool while the croc did the same on all fours. Once they got close, they jumped into the air, held back their fists, and then swung them with full force as their punches collide with each other. The clash was so strong that it create a shockwave that pushed some things off the ship and made giant ripples in the ocean.

The clash did push the two back as Wave was sent at the end of the ship while King K Rool was at the front which created dust clouds around them. Everything was for a couple seconds, like the whole thing was now settled. But then, Wave and King K Rool jumped out from their respective dust clouds and got up close once again. They then unleashed a barrage of punches at each other, delivering massive damage to their opponent. King K Rool was getting some brushes on his body while Wave's armor was breaking down as cracks and a few holes appeared. Seeing an opening, Wave grabbed both Rool's fists and then high kicked the croc's chin. The sailor then jumped and punch King K Rool back to the ground and tried to stomp on his head. But, King K Rool rolled out of the way and got back up on his feet.

King K Rool tried to attack Wave again, but the sailor evaded his punches and wanted behind him. Wave focused a ton of power into his punch and sucked the croc in the back and send him off the ship and into the ocean water. Rool sunk slowly in the water as he had an annoyed look on him.

Looking at his situation, King K Rool decided that he needed to pull out his last resource to guaranteed victory. Rool put his hand behind his back and pulled out the Crystal Banana. With this trump card in his hand, the captain to the kremplings began to absorb the powers from it to become even more stronger.

Wave looked at the water and waited for King K Rool to jump out and attack, but it didn't happen. "Finally, I won. Now to get back to my mission," Wave said with triumph, believing that he defeat the croc once and for all. As he was about to leave, a giant green arm came out of the water and grabbed onto the Gangplank Galleon. Then another green arm appeared and did the same. And finally a something came out from the water. Wave eyes widen in shock and horror from what he was seeing.

What he saw that came out from the water is King K Rool. However, the croc had changed as he was now gigantic; towering the Gangplank Galleon ship with ease. King K Rool stared down at Wave with a smirking and malicious grin as he knew that victory was at hand. With that, King K Rool opened his mouth and fired multiple fireballs at the sailor. Seeing the balls of death, Wave immediately began dodging them with a few getting close to hitting him. The Jaeger then tried attacking the croc head on, but Rool anticipated this and simply swatted Wave back to the ship and used his powers to summon lightning and manipulate the wind. As Wave got up, he saw that there were black clouds that appeared in the sky with the sounds of thunder being made. Already knowing the danger, Wave got up and moved out of the way in time from the lightning bolt that almost hit him. But he didn't stop as more lightning bolts came in. Wave was barely able to dodge the lighting as they were coming in fast. And worse, the wind was making it harder and harder for him to move. Eventually, Wave would get struck by lighting. He screamed in pain as he felt a million volts of electricity flowing through his body; causing massive pain.

With the sailor's guard down King K Rool fire multiple spike mines from his mouth. The barrage hit Wave directly and caused to scream louder from the instance pain of these metal balls bruising his body and exploding upon impact. When the explosions and smoke clear, Wave was in a horrible state as some of his armor was broken with his helmet gone; showing his face, he was missing a shoulder pad, and his armor on one of his arms was gone. The sailor was in so much pain, it was a miracle that he could still stand on his own two feet after all that.

Despite all this, Wave still tried to fight back. He couldn't fail this mission or his comrades like this. However, Wave stopped in his tracks as he noticed a dark shadow had covered the entire ship. Confused by this, Wave looked up to see what was causing this. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a giant meteor heading towards him. The sailor nothing to stop the giant rock or avoid it, so Wave simply stood there and said, "Aw fuck."

(Music End)

The meteorite collided with the Gangplank Galleon and completely destroyed it which then became an explosion. The meteorite and ship would then sink into the ocean depths, never to be seen again. Everything went quiet after that with no one in sight and only the sounds of the ocean being heard until something came out of the water and walked upon the beach. That being King K Rool as he was laughing in triumph after his victory against his intruder.

**"I knew that moron wouldn't have been able to beat me. There's a reason why I'm the captain to the Krempling Army,"** King K Rool said with so pride and laughed again with his arms crossed.

But he stopped laughing as he noticed something wash up on shore. King K Rool saw that it was the sailor, Wave, along with a black sword next to him. The King looked at his opponent and saw that he was still alive, but was unconscious. Then the croc picked up the black sword and examined it. Just from picking it up, Rool could feel tremendous power from it and he liked it alot. He really liked the sword as the King felt it connect to him perfectly in a way. So with that in mind, King K Rool smiled as he decided to keep the black sword for himself.

**"Now what to do with you?"** King K Rool said as he looked as the unconscious Wave, wondering he should do with the unconscious sailor. He brainstormed a little until an idea popped up. King K Rool smiled and laughed at his idea and immediately started right away.

* * *

We see Wave's face as he was still unconscious but he began moving a little as he was about to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and grunted in pain as he was still injured from his fight along with everything being a little blurry to him. As he moved his arms, Wave felt them be restrained with something around his wrists. Same can be said about his ankles. Once his senses came back, Wave saw that his arms and legs were tied up by metal chains and his chest was tied up on a stone pillar. Wave tried to break free but is was futile as he didn't have to strength to break them. Despite that, he still kept trying.

But then he stopped his struggles as he heard the sound of laughter coming from in front of him. Wave looked up to see something truly jaw dropping. He saw some kind of fortress in the middle of the ocean as it had a giant tower that eclipse the entire island he was on. This was the Krempling Krew's metal ship fortress called the Crocodile Isle. The tower even resemble a certain croc he had recently fought. Wave found the source of the laughter as he see the giant reptile creature named King K Rool as he had some kind of cone object on him which was a megaphone. Seeing that the sailor is awake, King K Rool began speaking to him.

**"Is this thing on? Testing, testing, one, two, three,"** Rool said as he was doing a mic check. **"Alright, looks good."**

**"Hey chump, as you can guess by your state, you've lost our fight. But that wasn't really a surprise for me since I am King K Rool after all. And I got to say your were alright, but nothing compared to my strength. I expected too much from you since you called yourself a Jaeger. Guess I was wrong, since you're a weakling. The sharks were more threatening then you. You were nothing but a disappointment."**

King K Rool began to mockingly laugh at Wave who was getting mad at the croc for insulting him.

**"Though there is one thing that was beneficial that you did."** Wave was confused by what he meant by that statement until King K Rool pulled out a black sword from his back. **"I did get this neat weapon from you.**

Wave eyes widen in shock ad King K Rool had Grand Chariot in his hands. This made Wave angry and he yelled at the croc loud enough for him to hear the sailor, "You bastard, that's my teigu! Give me back Grand Chariot!"

**"Grand Chariot, huh? So that's this weapon's name. Well, too bad, this thing has a lot power within it so I'm keeping it for myself to use. You can at least be glad that this sword is in good hands,"** King K Rool said happily as he admires Grand Chariot.

**"Now that I'm done rubbing my success on your face, it's time to get rid of you"**

With that, King K Rool walked inside Crocodile Isle, leaving Wave confused aa he wondered on what he meant by getting rid of him. K Rool walked through his fortress until he reached his throne room and sat down apon his chair. He view his screen to see Wave still tied up on the island, still struggling to break free. The croc laughed at this as he pressed a button to his communication device and said, **"Alright kremplings, let's test our ultimate weapon on our guinea pig."**

With that command, the kremplings prepared everything to fire their ultimate weapon: The Blast-O-Manic. As everything was getting ready for it to fire, King K Rool began laughing maniacally as this with be the end of the sailor.

(Donkey Kong Country 64 - Game Over)

Back outside, a metal arrowhead pole with three brass rings surrounding it popped out from the belly of Crocodile Isle. The pole began to charge up electricity around as it was about to be ready to fire. Seeing this, Wave tried harder to break free from his retrains but nothing worked. As he kept struggling, a bright ball of energy on the arrowhead, indicating that it was ready to fire. Seeing the situation at hand, Wave stopped struggling as he just hanged there in defeat and closed his eyes; waiting for his demise.

"Sorry guys, looks like I won't be coming back. Take care of each other," Wave said as he smiled, hoping that the Jaegers will be fine without him.

(Music End)

With all the energy finally build up, the Blast-O-Manic fired a giant laser towards the island. The laser hit its mark and the island exploded into multiple pieces of rock and rubble. As the smoke cleared, the western coast was completely gone with only rocks that remained. The jungle, the beach, the cavern, and Wave were all gone; destroyed by the Blast-O-Manic's deadly beam.

Back in the throne room, King K Rool chuckled at what he had just seen with his own eyes. **"I have to admit that 'Wave' guy did do something beneficial. Now I know that the Blast-O-Manic is perfectly functional and the power beyond it is very strong."**

King K Rool then pressed the button to his communication device once again and said, **"Kremplings, start the engines and set our course towards... Donkey Kong Island."**

The kremplings did as they were told and started the engines as well as contact their other ships at sea get ready to sail. Crocodile Isle began turning east and sail through the ocean water to its destination with other ships following behind. As the metal ship fortress sailed through the water, King K Rool began admiring his new weapon. Seeing it gave the King so much confidence as he now had something that could help him defeat his arch nemesis once and for all.

**"Look out Donkey Kong because I'm coming for you and I have something that can finally end you for good,"** said King K Rool he chuckled a little and looked at the black sword, speaking once more, **"Now… let's see what you can do for me, Grand Chariot?"**

* * *

_Epilogue_

Back at the metal fortress known as Crocodile Isle, in one of its chambers, we see a bunch down kremplings as they looked like they were beaten up by someone. That someone was the large figure standing above them all as he was known King K Rool. However, he looked completely different as he was wearing black, full body, armor that was Grand Chariot. However, because of how different his body was from the teigu's previous user, the armor adapted itself to be a perfect fit for the giant croc. For instance, the armor expanded to allow room for his large belly, the fingers of the armor had sharp claws, his mouth guard was now long to be accustomed to his long snout, his visor was the same but with his left eye being slightly bigger, and the phantasmagoric defensive film had changed to resemble his cape.

King K Rool examined himself as he felt his strength, speed, and defense go even higher than ever before. It was amazing just how much power this armor had granted him. **"Man, I knew this weapon, Grand Chariot, would be beneficial, but I didn't think it would give this big of a boost in power."**

Before King K Rool could continue to admire himself, a fat krempling with a soldier helmet on came into the room. "King K Rool, we've got reports from our new navigator that we'll be arriving at Donkey Kong Island tomorrow morning," the krempling reported.

**"That's good to hear,"** King K Rool said with glee. " **Soon I will have my revenge on Donkey Kong and his entire family on that island. And with this new armor, my victory is at hand."** With that, King K Rool began to laugh maniacally with his arms crossed. With everything was going according to plan, having an entire army in command, and weilding a powerful weapon, he would finally be able to defeat Donkey Kong once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Time: Chiaki Nanami vs The Angry Video Game Nerd 
> 
> Discord Server: Symbiote Lair
> 
> Discord Account: Dragon78591#7491
> 
> As always, feel free to either favorite, comment, tell me your thoughts on this, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.


End file.
